


Creature of Smoke and Flame

by lirin



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Hank Marlow and Gunpei Ikari come to Kong's island.





	Creature of Smoke and Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



It was a quiet day on Kong's island. The wind was blowing evenly: not hard enough to be cold, just enough to tickle Kong's fur. Kong strode down a valley, making his morning rounds of the island.

In the distance on Kong's left, a creature swooped out of the sky, trailing smoke in its wake. It was unlike any sort of flying creature that Kong had ever seen before. Behind the creature, a second, much like it, followed, flying across the sky with fire and smoke coming from its wing. Kong could not tell where the second creature was headed, but the first had already landed, on the beach to the west, where the sand was pale and soft. Kong headed toward where it had landed. If there was a new creature on his island, then he wanted to know about it. It was always possible that it was only something blown in by a storm, but it was a clear day, and usually storm debris fell into the ocean before it reached the island.

Kong pushed his way through the jungle. There was a lot of it, between here and the beach, but the plume of smoke from the creature was clear in the sky, so Kong wouldn't have lost track of where to go even if he didn't know this entire island as well as he knew every wrinkle on the palm of his hand. As he got closer, the land became more uneven. It sloped down for a while, and then there was a short cliff up to the last bit of jungle before the beach. Kong reached up to the top of the cliff and pulled himself up. He wouldn't be able to see the beach or anything interesting from here, only more jungle.

Except for once that was not the case; as Kong pulled himself up to see over the top of the cliff, he saw something very interesting indeed. Two little people were there, like the ones who lived in the village, except their wrappings were different. They didn't belong here. There were no other creatures about right now, but when night came, this part of the island was unsafe for anything smaller than Kong. What were the people doing here? Had they come with the creatures of smoke and flame?

Regardless, Kong needed to get them out of there. He reached out and picked them both up in one hand. With one last heave, he climbed onto the top of the cliff and walked through the last bit of jungle, clasping the two people as gently as he could. They were starting to make noise now, yelling, sometimes fast and sometimes slow.

The creature was there on the beach, smoke still rising from it. Whatever it was, it looked like it had burned all over, so it probably wasn't alive anymore. Kong poked at it gently with a finger, and there was no response. Too bad; but at least he'd rescued the two creatures he held now. They were tinier and more in need of his assistance; the smoking creature looked large enough that it might not deserve his care. Kong turned back towards the center of the island, towards the village of the little people. That would be the best place for the newcomers.

They were quiet again, scarcely squirming in Kong's grasp. They must have understood that Kong knew what he was doing, and that he knew what was best for them. Kong knew what was best for every creature on the island. That was why the crawling death monsters must die, and the little people must stay near their village, and the other creatures could live or die as they pleased as long as they stayed out of the village. Everything had its proper order.

The wall of the village was high enough to keep most of the island's creatures out, but Kong could easily reach over it. He set the two little people down on the ground near the biggest grouping of huts. They moved very slowly as they got up, and Kong hoped he hadn't jostled them too much. He didn't get to carry about creatures like them very often.

One by one, the people of the village came out of their huts and approached the newcomers. That was good. They had their own job to do now, to take care of these people now that had Kong had cared for them in his turn. Kong turned away, and knew that it was good; for everything was in order on his island.


End file.
